


The Game

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: Vin and JD get into trouble playing cards.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago in response to a challenge. We were given the pic below and told to write a drabble.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 

JD smiled when he saw Vin enter through the swinging doors. “Hey, Vin. Wanna play some poker?”  
  
“Sure, JD, but I don’t got much to lose.” Vin set down his beer and settled in the chair. “Where are the others?”  
  
“Buck’s on patrol. Chris is coming, but Mary caught him outside. He’ll probably be in soon. Josiah’s on his way. Nathan’s fixing Mr. Haversham’s foot, his horse stepped on it this morning. ”  
  
Vin smirked as he got twice as much information than he’d asked for from the eager Sheriff. JD might still be pretty green in some things, but he was very good at keeping track of what was going on. He looked at the distinctive black hat on the table. “What about Ezra?” he asked.  
  
“He went to get a new deck of cards. I told him I had a deck, but he insisted.” JD handed over the unopened deck he was holding.  
  
Pulling off the wrapper, Vin started shuffling. The stiff new cards were resistant at first, and one flicked out of the deck and fluttered to the floor. Inez scooped up the loose card as she walked by and started to hand it to Vin. Stopping suddenly, she stared at the card, then slammed it down on the table and started chattering angrily at them in Spanish. They both blinked at her in surprise as she stomped away, still muttering. Vin looked at JD, who shrugged.  
  
“What do you think that was all about? She usually only gets mad like that at Buck.” JD asked.  
  
Vin picked up the card and added it to the deck. He lifted the cards to resume shuffling, but slowly sorted through them instead, eyebrows lifting. “JD, where’d you get these cards?”  
  
“From Buck, why?”  
  
“Cuz they got naked ladies on them.”  
  
JD flushed bright red. “Guess that explains why Inez got so mad. Buck can get her riled without even being here!”  
  
The End


End file.
